xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars: The Force Unleashed
Star Wars: The Force Unleashed is an action-adventure video game that was apart of the unfinished The Force Unleashed project. It was initially developed for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, iOS, second-generation N-Gage, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable, and Java-equipped mobile phones. Development The 20 to 25 early concepts included making the game the third entry in the Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic series, or to have the character play as a Wookiee "superhero," Darth Maul, a bounty hunter, a smuggler, or "the last Skywalker". In April 2005, after "several months" of planning, the LucasArts team received Star Wars creator George Lucas' encouragement to develop a game centered on Darth Vader's secret apprentice. Development of the Xbox 360 version came first; PlayStation 3 development started when the production team had enough development kits. The game is based around LucasArts' proprietary "Ronin" engine but also integrates third-party technology: Havok for rigid body physics, Pixelux Entertainment's "Digital Molecular Matter" for dynamically destructible objects, and NaturalMotion's Euphoria for character animation and artificial intelligence. To give the game a more cinematic presentation, developers used face- and motion-capture equipment during stage actors' voice and physical performances of their lines, and the San Francisco Symphony Orchestra recorded a two-hour soundtrack. The Force Unleashed is the first game on which LucasArts and Industrial Light and Magic have worked since they both relocated to the Letterman Digital Arts Center. The Wii version will use the Wii Remote to simulate the ability to wield a lightsaber, while the Nunchuk attachment will simulate Force power use. The Wii version will also feature an exclusive two-player duel mode and five levels not included in the Xbox 360 or PS3 versions. The PlayStation Portable version will feature an exclusive "Historic Mode" that allows players to reenact battles and events from the Star Wars films. The N-Gage version will use a "CellWeaver" gesture system: each enemy will have a symbol above its head that corresponds to a "gesture" -- i.e. a button combination -- that will result in the player's character using a Force power to attack the enemy. Plot Prologue The Emperor's spies have located a lone Jedi knight on the Wookie homeworld Kashyyyk. Darth Vader is sent to destroy him. As Vader arrives on the planet the Commander tells Vader of the " Ambush upon Arrive " as vader force chokes him telling him he doesn't want to hear his failures. While progressing Vader finds three Clone Troopers shooting at three wookies and a big door blocking his way. After killing the Wookies he uses his force push to blast the door open. While progressing he can find small battles with clone troopers and Wookies with the Wookies winning most of the fights. After fighting his way through more Wookie's he manages to find the Jedi, Jedi Kento Marek. After fighting Kento Vader finds out that Kento has a son. The son uses the force to take Vaders lightsaber Kento yells at his son to run as Vader kills Kento with a force choke the Clone Troopers and Commander find him and the son. The commander orders the troopers to kill the son as vader quickly grabs the lightsaber and blocks all the blast shots as he kills the four of them. He then takes the son to make him his secret apprentice. Story The player assumes the role as Darth Vader's unknown apprentice, Galen Marek codenammed Starkiller that he took from Kashyyyk after Vader killed Starkillers father. He follows vaders orders to kill the remaining Jedi in the galaxy after Emperor Palpatine orders them all dead. After killing most of the Jedi Emperor Palpatine's spies have discovered Galen. In order for Vader to keep him alive vader betrays him by stabbing him in the back with his lightsaber. After that he throw's him out of the Star Destroyer. Later vader rescues him as him and his robot friend PROXY save Juno Eclipse (His Pilot) They escape as the Star Destoryer crashes into a star. After that Galen forms a new Rebellion by saving Bail Prestor Organa and saving the Wookies on Kashyyyk with Leia Organa he starts the new rebellion but vader that helped him all this way lied and captures the Rebellion leaders and supposedly kills PROXY after he shapeshifts into Obi-wan. After capturing a few places he goes to the Death Star to fight Vader and Emperor Palpatine. Starkiller sacrifices himself to save the new leaders of the new Rebel Alliance as they honor him by adapting his fathers family crest as their symbol for alliance. References External links *Official Website * *NaturalMotion euphoria *Pixelux EntertainmentCategory:Xbox 360 games Force Unleashed Category:Video Games Category:2008 Video Games Category:Xbox Game Pass games Category:Xbox One Backwards Compatible Category:Xbox One X Enhanced